I'll Catch You Whenever You Fall
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Ever since Clementine had first met Luke back in the woods she'd known instantly that he was someone she could easily trust. There was just something about Luke that was so genuine. He was the first one to be nice to her and the only one willing to help her when she'd really needed someone to help her. Could Luke now become the big brother she'd never had but always wanted?


**While playing Season 2 of Telltale's The Walking Dead Game as Clementine I came up with a lot of my own deleted/extended scenes between Clementine and the other characters. So now I figure why not share them for others to read and hopefully enjoy. This is a fairly light one between Clementine and Luke talking in the kitchen back in Episode 1. Some of the dialogue is from how my own game went depending on what I chose to say while the extra parts are all my own words. Anyhoo...enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! :)**

**NOTE: The relationship between Clementine and Luke in this is simply one of friendship. I'm not a "Cluke" shipper, since I personally always saw their relationship as that of a little sister/big brother.**

**WARNING: If you've yet to play Season 2, Episode 1 of Telltale's The Walking Dead Game then the first half of this contains brief spoilers in regards to dialogue. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead Game as that would be Telltale Games, because if I did then every sad thing that ever happened would never have happened.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'll Catch You Whenever You Fall<strong>

"So what happened to your parents if you don't mind me askin'? I mean I assume what happened to them is what happened to just about everyone's parents" said Luke, approaching the subject tentatively, since the last thing he wanted to do was upset Clementine with any touchy subjects. "You're just so young. I don't know how you could've made it on your own for so long. But you did so..."

"Other people took care of me...if that's what you're asking" replied Clementine, as she looked up from eating her porridge to glance over at him.

"I was just curious on how you made it this far is all" said Luke.

"I just tried to stay with good people and not do anything dumb" said Clementine, shrugging.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" said Luke apologetically.

"My parents were on vacation and left me with a babysitter" said Clementine, as she started to slowly explain her story to Luke. She knew she could trust him with whatever she told him and that he'd keep it to himself. "And then they just never came back. We went to Savannah to try and find them but they were already dead."

"Whoa" said Luke, unsure of what else to say exactly, despite the fact he'd fully expected Clementine's parents to have ended up dead, since pretty much everyone's did these days. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"This man found me and took care of me. We met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it. But it didn't work" said Clementine sadly, before a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive. He's the reason I keep my hair short."

"What happened to him?" asked Luke curiously, slowly.

Clementine looked down sadly and to avoid Luke's gaze before she answered him. "I killed him. He got bitten protecting me and I had to kill him before he turned."

"Whoa" said Luke, brows quirked a little.

"I had too" said Clementine quietly.

"Hey, it's okay" said Luke softly. "You're not the first person to have to kill someone they love since what happened, well, happened, and you won't be the last either."

"I know" said Clementine, as she glanced back up at him and met his gaze once more. "I just wish I never had to kill him."

"I know" said Luke sadly. "But it's just the world we live in now."

"I miss him..." said Clementine deflatedly, trailing off.

"I'll bet you do" said Luke, flashing her a small smile. "He meant a lot to you, yeah?"

"He took care of me when I had no one left" said Clementine, as she cast her eyes down towards her bowl of porridge. "He didn't have too, but he did."

"How did you meet him?" asked Luke curiously.

"He was in a car accident not far from my house" replied Clementine, as she thought back to the day she first met Lee. "He got chased by some walkers, or lurkers as you call them, and hopped the fence to my back garden looking for help. I was hiding in my tree house at the time. I saw him enter my house calling for help."

"What happened after that?" asked Luke encouragingly.

"We started talking on the walkie talkie's me and my dad used. I was telling him to be quiet and that he needed to get out of there" said Clementine, as she lifted her head up to face Luke again and locked her eyes with his. "My babysitter wasn't quite dead and she attacked him. I gave him my hammer to protect himself and we just went from there."

"You guys travelled together after that?" asked Luke, smiling another small smile at her.

"Yeah, we did" nodded Clementine with a small smile of her own. "We met up with other survivors. Some died fairly quickly while others we were with for a long time. But eventually they all...y'know."

"Succumbed to their fate" sighed Luke.

"Yeah..." nodded Clementine, as she leaned towards her bowl of porridge and spooned some more into her mouth.

"I'm sorry" said Luke sincerely. "So, uh, if you don't mind me askin' and all how did Lee end up gettin' bitten?"

"I ran away to look for my parents in Savannah with a man that said he knew where they were" said Clementine, closing her eyes at the memory, as she wished more than anything that it had all had a different and more happier outcome. "But he didn't. He lied to me. He was crazy."

"And Lee found you again?" asked Luke.

"Lee saved me..." said Clementine, her voice now a little shaky. "...but he got bitten trying to get to me."

"I'm sorry, Clementine" said Luke sadly. "I don't mean to make you remember anything too painful."

"It's okay, Luke" said Clementine, as she glanced up to look at him again. "It's nice to remember Lee. I think he'd like that I did every now and then."

"I'll bet he does" said Luke, nodding and smiling. "The way I see it is the ones we sadly lose in our lives still continue to live on in not just our hearts but our memories too. So it's nice to remember them like you said while sharing your memories of them with others."

"Lee taught me everything I know about surviving. He always protected me and kept me safe. If it wasn't for Lee I don't know where I'd be right now. He was like a second father to me" said Clementine, smiling to herself at all that she was now currently remembering of Lee and their time together. "Shooting him was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I just wished there'd been another way to save him."

"I can't imagine what it must've been like for you" said Luke softly. "I mean don't get me wrong or nothin', because I've had to shoot people I care about as well to put them out of their misery and to stop them from turning into a lurker, but I'm older than you, not that it gets any easier or nothin', but it is a little easier to deal with when you're older."

Clementine just nodded at him slowly, knowing that as time went on and she got older she'd come to learn herself that everything Luke had just told her was no doubt true. As much as she never wanted killing her loved ones to ease their pain and suffering to become easier as time went on, she knew that ultimately it was inevitable whether she liked it or not.

Before Luke could say anything else he'd been disturbed from doing so when Pete came into the room to tell them the house was as bright as a beacon and that they needed to start putting out some of the lights.

Once he'd left Luke slowly stood to his feet to go and help the others around the house. But before he left the kitchen he stopped and turned back around to face Clementine with a smile. "I'm glad you confided in me, Clementine. It's nice knowing that you trust me."

"You were the first person that was nice to me and the only one willing to help me..." said Clementine, as she locked her eyes onto his. "...just like Lee."

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as Lee was to you, but I promise you that I'll try my best" said Luke truthfully.

"Thanks, Luke" said Clementine, smiling. "It's nice to be around good people again that'll be there for me if I need them. Or at least one will be."

"Well, I honestly can't speak for everyone else in our group, but when it comes to me then I give you my word that I'll catch you whenever you fall" said Luke honestly, nodding and smiling at her once more before he turned and left the kitchen.

Turning in her seat once Luke had left her alone Clementine soon went back to eating the rest of her porridge.

_Lee will always be like a father to me and no one will ever take his place in my heart or my memories..._

Clementine smiled to herself a little, as she allowed herself to become momentarily lost within her own thoughts.

_...but maybe, just maybe, Luke can find a place in my heart as the big brother I never had but always wanted._


End file.
